Secret Episode
This is how Secret Episode goes in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Hidden Truth At Ansem Computer Braig: '''Well, you choose him to be part of them. '''Young Xehanort: Yes, Isa is part of him. Braig: 'Yeah. And even though he said that we have take over the world by Darkness, only one. One, the World full of Humanoid Animals. Two, the World full Magic and Wizard. And Three, the World who has a power from their Shadows. '''Young Xehanort: ' I see. 10 Animal from a Different Tribe's, A Blue Cat with a Panther and a White Cat. And finally 5 Shadow Wielders. '''Braig: You know what world they came from? He is typing something from the Computer Braig: '''Is Chima, Earth-Land and the Blue Dragon World. '''Young Xehanort: Yes, Braig. I think we can find them. Braig: '''Yeah. But your Future self said that we have to do on one World. '''Young Xehanort: '''I know. They were part of the Keyblade Wielder. And the other were part of the digital monster and the animal warriors. '''Braig: '''Yeah. The Digital Monster and the Animal Warriors were Allies to the Keyblade Warriors. '''Young Xehanort: And even though he said that to make the world into darkness. Braig: '''That's right. He said that there are more Heroes like them too. So I think that we should to the World into darkness. So which one should you pick? '''Young Xehanort: I know what to pick. Image of their backs, preserved in memory Meanwhile at Radiant Garden At the Villain's Lair They all got Lord Vortech back Lord Vortech: I'M FREE! What happened to Adagio? Adagio: '''My Pendent got Destroy. Thanks to Tino! '''Scorm: I don't know why Tino is angry. Jafar: Can you fix Adagio's pendant? Lord Vortech: '''Again? (Sigh) Fine. '''Maleficent: '''Listen. There are many Heroes who were Allies to the Keyblade Wielders. '''Sonata Dusk: Including our friend Ryan F-Freeman. Maleficent: '''No. It wasn't him. '''Sonata Dusk: Oh. I kinda remember his name too. Maleficent: '''There are 2 Groups who were Allies to the Keyblade Warriors. Digital Monster and Animal Warriors. '''Lord Vortech: Ryan? If you say so.. How many Heroes are there? Maleficent: '''There are 9 Heroes who were just like that Boy and his Companion. A Red Dragon, A Purple Dragon and a Robot Digimon. And there 6 Animals in the Year 2772. '''Lord Vortech: Oh yes. We should get revenge on them. Maleficent: '''I afraid that we cannot get them. '''Pete: Why, Maleficent? Maleficent: '''Because... There more People who were just like us. ''Two who were never meant to meet'' At the World of Chima Laval and his friends are watching the Sunset, but Laval look down '''Cragger: What's the matter, Laval? Laval: 'Nothing. '''Worriz: '''Cheer up already. '''Ser Fangar: '''Three days left until the Phoenix Tribe's arrived. '''Eris: '''You know it strange that we have those Vision. '''Razar: '''Of course, my friend. But what are they? '''Rogon: '''Don't know. '''Bladvic: '''Strange. '''Gorzan: '''I don't know, what's happening to our head? '''Cragger: ' We had these strange visions. 'Laval: '(to himself) We are connected to the People. That Night everybody went back to Bed except Laval he is still wondering what it means 'Laval: '''What does he mean? That me and my Friends are connected to the People? So he went back to bed Station of Awakening He is Floating and then he saw a picture of him on the floor with 7 Bubble who looks like his Friends. '''Laval: '''Where am I? '??????: You must be Laval from Chima. Laval saw him behind it was Ansem the Wise Laval: '''Who are you? '''Ansem the Wise: I am Ansem the Wise. Laval: '''Nice to meet you. So what you doing in my dream. '''Ansem the Wise: '''You see. I can tell you that is third time on these shore. But unfortunately, much like the first. I do not remember who I am, or whence I came. Everything has washed away in wherever currents carried me here. '''Laval: Wow. That's new. Ansem the Wise: '''So what's wrong with you? '''Laval: '''It just that... Me and my friends got those strange visions. '''Ansem the Wise: '''Vision? What are they look like? '''Laval: They look like some people from other worlds. Ansem the Wise: '''I see... I believe that those Vision that you and your Friends had, it's the People who got hurt. '''Laval: What does it mean? Ansem the Wise: It means that they are in trouble even me. Laval: Oh No. '''Ansem the Wise: '''Somewhere in this scrap of memory I have left, you remind of a boy I once knew. He is very much like you. True to his friend, and his kind. This boy travels to many world and fight to keep the light safe. '''Laval: '''Keep the light safe? Is something happen out there? Are the Worlds in danger? '''Ansem the Wise: '''Sad to say, they nearly fell to Darkness more then once. But that every turn, that boy arrived with keyblade in hands to save the day. '''Laval: '''Huh? Wait a second... Is his name '''Ansem the Wise: '''Neither of those, I'm afraid. Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes